


Both Is Good

by nonsensicatty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensicatty/pseuds/nonsensicatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec practically short circuited. The color erupted suddenly, spreading like wildfire and staining his satin skin in an endearing shade of crimson. His muscles drew taught as a bowstring, shoulders square and chest tight, ready to snap at the slightest touch. The air he’d already had trouble acquiring was now downright impossible, eluding him despite his gasping breaths. Whatever composure he’d managed was long gone, replaced with desperation and desire.</p><p>His condition worsened tremendously when he realized he was still expected to provide input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in their relationship. Maybe a month or so after the finale (the little drama with Camille done and gone, obviously)

Alec had never much cared for his bedroom.

Since he and Magnus had started… whatever it was they were doing, he preferred they spend time at the warlock’s apartment. Especially recently, since most of their few but precious moments alone together ended with one of them on their backs. Be it against the wall, or the hard floor, or even the rare occasion of a bed. Regardless, Magnus’ place was best suited for that, for various reasons.

Primarily because Magnus had an actual bedroom. As in, a room separate from the others, meant only for sleep. And stuff. Complete with luscious furnishings of bright colors, expert craftsmanship, and excessive glitter acquired over the centuries; soft lights accenting soft carpets, which were rivaled only by his even softer sheets; and a magnificent view enjoyed best from the large, imposing four poster bed that sat squarely in the center of the room. Whether it was after a long day of demon hunting or just as he woke, Alec preferred the sight of Magnus’ bedroom far more than his own.

His was not a bedroom. His was simply a room, with no separation or sense of homeliness. Said room was nothing more than some rock-hard furniture and a bed, all of which was just about as warm and inviting as he. Of course, Alec used the term ‘bed’ loosely. _Magnus_ had a bed, Alec had a worn out mattress on an aged frame. It itched, it reeked, and it was too short for his post-pubescent body. Not to mention it gave him the worst back aches. Alec hated the thing.

However, Magnus always seemed to find the silver lining in life.

When Alec was about eleven years old he’d had a particularly nasty day. He couldn’t remember what for, but he did remember that night when he flopped against the worthless mattress was the first time he’d noticed the creak. Since then he couldn’t stop noticing it. Whenever Alec put just the right amount of pressure on the bed – towards the center where his weight gathered most – it screeched in protest. He’d tried to locate the cause, spending many an hour on the floor like an idiot, until he simply resigned to his frustrating fate.

The sound was obnoxious. He hated that, too. But when Magnus first discovered it, he had a very different reaction.

In fact, the first time he’d heard the bed creak under his weight – little and lean as he was – he froze. His eyes were wide with delight and his hands hung in the air as if he could bring the world to a pause with the twitch of his delicate fingers (which he probably could). “What was _that_?” he asked excitedly, his voice dancing gracefully up the musical scale as a grin tugged at the corner of his brightly glossed lips.

Alec hadn’t even registered it, so used to hearing it all the time, it took him a moment to catch on. He looked up from his spot at the desk to meet Magnus’ glittering gaze. The expectation he found there floored him for a split second, and he’d wondered if he’d missing something. “Oh. It’s the bedframe” he informed him matter-of-factly, adding with blatant disdain, “it does that.” He shrugged it off though, returning to the boring report awaiting his attention on his desk.

Not that he was actually reading it. The document merely provided Alec with an excuse to look away.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Magnus testing the bed, patting around experimentally to try and elicit the sound once again. He was oddly reminiscent of his cat chasing its tail – Chairman’s favorite exercise in futility – spinning around determinedly for an unachievable goal.

Though he’d have loved to simply sit back and watch the man all day, Alec had to look away. It was almost painful to see such a vibrant, extravagant being such as Magnus Bane in stark contrast to Alec’s bland room. Dark wooden walls and depressing lighting clashed violently with Magnus’ dazzlingly beautiful clothes and dizzyingly intricate adornments. It seemed almost a crime to subject the man to such torture. The drab colors and depressing lack of personality was more evident to Alec in that moment than they’d ever been before.

He knew he shouldn’t let it bother him. Magnus had said so himself the first time Alec had let the handsome warlock into his room, when he was a trembling mess of nerves and stutters in desperate need for affirmation. “It’s cozy,” Magnus had remarked, the lie falling so easily and pleasantly from his lips Alec was almost inclined to believe it, “quaint, even. Lacking some oriental flare and unreasonable amounts of glitter, but acceptable.” There wasn’t much more talk after that, as they had found much better uses for their mouths – Alec had never realized the damage two people could do to one another behind closed doors.

Alec had to stop his train of thought then and there, before the heat began to show on his face.

Instead, he tried to focus on the report before him and not the fact that Magnus was so tantalizing close, sitting prettily on _his_ bed. Waiting patiently for Alec to complete his work. Pretending as though he had nothing better to do with his time. Lingering in the dreary halls of the Institute even though he’d no reason to.

It was a silent confirmation of the man’s intentions. One that both gladdened and frightened Alec to no end. He poked at it whenever he got the chance, enjoying the curious high he got out of it.

 “Don’t you have important warlock business to get to?” Alec challenged, once again earning him Magnus’ attention, though he pretended not to notice. It was a stupid question, but the only one he could think of. The silence between them was deafening, nothing but the drum of his pulse and the nagging of his insecurities to fill the void.

Magnus gave a small sort of smile, one Alec couldn’t help but steal a peak at. He’d been seeing it more and more recently; he even had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it meant. It’d only been a few weeks, yet Magnus already knew the entirety of Alec’s pitifully small repertoire. “Not tonight,” Magnus admitted nonchalantly, settling himself more comfortably into the bed as if to accentuate his point. At Alec’s look of surprise, Magnus elaborated. “A client canceled on me earlier today,” he explained with mock indifference, “freed up my entire evening, miraculously.”

He paused as Alec processed the information for a moment, watching carefully as the recognition flashed across his features before adding with a sharp smile, “I’m still deciding on how to spend my stolen time. Any ideas?” The implication Magnus slipped in that simple statement was unmistakable – had to be, otherwise Alec would miss it – but the youth feigned ignorance.

It was his only defense.

“Since when do you accept cancelations?” Alec fumbled, trying to stimulate with conversation without fanning the flames he felt licking at his insides. The words on the report he attempted to busy himself with swam before him. The air he was pulling in with barely concealed desperation wasn’t making its way to his brain. Nor was his blood. He was suddenly very aware of the closed door across from them and Magnus’ exposed collarbone. 

“Oh, I accept cancelations. Just not refunds,” Magnus clarified, his tone light and bouncy despite the weight Alec felt building in his chest. The squirming adolescent worked hard at his attempt for normalcy, but he knew Magnus could see his anticipation rising. “The only down side to my newfound freedom is choosing how to best spend it. There are just so many _possibilities_ , I can’t make up my mind,” he whined playfully, flicking his wrist so that the lock of the door clicked with a resounding snap.

The sound earned a sideways glance from the Shadowhunter.

Finding his mouth bone dry, Alec’s throat worked to piece together the incoherent thoughts his mind began spitting out. The nonsense he spewed was utterly unintelligible, even to him. Though in that moment, he didn’t care. Alec had always hated his stutter – seen it as a weakness he couldn’t overcome – but _oh_ did he love the way Magnus’ eyes lit at the sound. The way they caught the light like a feline’s, glistening like two onyx jewels behind the glamour.

“Uh. Wha-t did you have in mind?” Alec inquired as best he could, trying to discretely wipe his slick palms against his raggedy jeans. He looked about the room frantically, trying to find something to anchor himself to rather than drown in Magnus’ inexorable gaze.

“Well,” the decadent warlock drawled, eyes raking over Alec’s delectable body openly. Unfortunately Alec was too preoccupied to notice, otherwise that’d have put an immediate end to the verbal foreplay. “Nothing too outrageous. That is until I discovered this fabulous new sound. Now I’m quite certain what I should do.” Magnus threw a casual glance to the spot beside him, hand smoothing over the mattress thoughtfully. Alec waited for him to continue with increasing difficulty, shifting to try and dispel the friction from between his legs.

“Which is?” Alec prodded impatiently, heart threatening to hammer its way out of his chest.

Magnus tried not to be too disappointed, he was doing he best to retrain some ounce of subtlety. Not that crass statements of affection weren’t equally sexy, but they tended to overexert the poor boy’s nervous system. So for a long moment he didn’t answer, trying his best to catch Alec’s gaze so he’d hopefully figure it out himself. It was always more enjoyable that way; Alec was spared his terrified sputtering and Magnus got to enjoy his man in charge. Though to be fair, Alec had had a very long day – Magnus would have to switch gears.

“You,” Magnus admitted with tactless grace, “to put it bluntly,”

Finally he gained his Nephilim’s wide blown gaze, watching with a devious grin as the panic splayed across his lover’s face. Cruel as it was to unravel the youth’s sanity, Magnus had already come this far. Might as well finish the job. “Regardless of how, I’ve already decided I’m on top. The sight of you above me is second only to that of you beneath me.” He leaned back across the bed, knowing it offered Alec the best possible view, “But I don’t know which is better, to taste or to take you.”

Alec practically short circuited. The color erupted suddenly, spreading like wildfire and staining his satin skin in an endearing shade of crimson. His muscles drew taught as a bowstring, shoulders square and chest tight, ready to snap at the slightest touch. The air he’d already had trouble acquiring was now downright impossible, eluding him despite his gasping breaths. Whatever composure he’d managed was long gone, replaced with desperation and desire.

After a long moment of amused adoration, Magnus helped him along gently, mirth twinkling in his dark eyes: “Do you have a particular favorite, love?”

Alec’s condition worsened tremendously when he realized he was still expected to provide input.

 

 

How he’d made it to the bed or why he’d even let it happen was beyond Alec.

He was always very careful to never let it get this far when they were at the Institute. Not just because of the quality of the room – or lack thereof – but even more so because of the lack of privacy. Before, to say that the room was Alec’s was somewhat of a lie. It was the _Institute’s_ room that anyone and everyone was liable to burst into without warning. That included Alec’s semi-homophobic parents. A truly blood-chilling thought, that.

Magnus swore it would never happen. He’d flashed his sparking blue fingertips and a smile, but Alec never allowed them to risk it. Locked doors did very little to dissuade Shadowhunters, magical or otherwise. The high-rise apartment was secluded and sacred – no one dared disturb them there. Alec preferred their physical endeavors happen there.

However, he was already too far gone to truly care, dampening his ability put up a convincing fight at this point. Alec had been waiting for this since the moment Magnus had strolled into the Institute that morning – fully clothed and hiding like teenagers did nothing to dissuade Alec’s insatiable need for the man above him.

They’d only just gotten tangled together, but Magnus had anticipated Alec’s resistance and struck with merciless determination. The warlock’s sinfully perfect mouth was attached to Alec’s neck with purposeful ferocity, licking and suckling and nibbling in the way he knew shattered Alec’s mental capabilities. The nimble hand snaking down into Alec’s ratty jeans was just overkill.

With a gasp, Alec arched against Magnus as contact was finally made, his fingers digging into the flesh of Magnus’ shoulders to steady himself as the center of his world abruptly shifted. “A-Ah! _Magnus_ , slow down… not here,” he panted heavily against his lover, his inexperience already undoing what little strength he’d had to resist. The warlock ignored his plea, only sucking harder and stroking softer. Alec’s hips bucked upwards involuntarily. “Someone will – _oh_! – they might… they’ll hear.”

“Not if we don’t want them to,” Magnus growled into Alec’s throat, relishing in the sounds he elicited from there. He dragged his scorching lips across the faded runes and battle scars that littered Alec’s porcelain skin, tracing the intricate shapes with his fiery tongue.

Between the sharp shape of Magnus’ hip against Alec’s palm, pressing him firmly into the bed, and the sure grip the man had on his straining cock, Alec almost let the conversation die there. Oh how he’d love to just throw his head back and enjoy the ride. The intensity with which Magnus moved promise it’d be a particularly excellent one. Yet still the fear nagged at the edge of his consciousness. “Not here,” he tried again, weaker, his voice a breathy whisper.

They were quiet enough at the moment, it was just the occasional squeak of the bed or the unexpected moan. They weren’t too crazy yet. Alec knew that wouldn’t last much longer though, they always got crazier. It was inevitable. Something about Magnus’s lithe body against his demanded no less. Be it the way Magnus’ sure hands wandered over Alec’s skin, mapping out his deepest and darkest crevices until there was nothing hidden between them. The way their hips ground together, legs slotting and bodies falling against one another as though they were crafted to fit so. Or perhaps it was the way Magnus’ sweat sheened, sun kissed skin rippled over his lean muscles. His damnable mouth that kept straying up to that spot behind his ear. The hot breath that fanned across pale gooseflesh as Magnus devoured Alec’s neck.

It drove the boy insane. He knew, whether it was the obscene noises their bodies made or their heady cries in the thrones of pleasure, they’d get louder. And though Magnus was quite capable of keeping their passionate make-out sessions private, this was quickly escalating into something much more dangerous.

If the sporadic flickering of Alec’s bedside light was any indication.

“Magnus…,” Alec groaned at a particularly harsh nip, instinctively burying his hands in his warlock’s tousled hair. One stayed there, communicating what Alec could not, while the other followed the slope of his neck, slipping down beneath the shirt that hung loosely there as Alec searched for purchase against the molten pooling in his stomach. He was so lost to the pleasure, he almost missed the chuckle that rumbled in the back of Magnus’ throat as he pressed a kiss just above Alec’s pulse point.

“You seem unable to make up your mind, sweetheart,” Magnus teased as sure fingers dragged up the blades of his shoulders. “I’m getting some mixed signals. I’m afraid I’ll need clarification as to what you’d like to happen here.” Alec didn’t bother to respond; it was absolutely infuriating the way Magnus was able to so eloquently articulate his thoughts while Alec struggled to keep to his altogether. Rather, Alec just gave his fistful of hair a generous tug, crushing them impossibly closer. Magnus hummed appreciatively into the hollow of Alec’s neck, stealing a low moan from the Nephilim’s kiss-swollen lips.

“I’m afraid that’s not an answer, dear. Do you want this or don’t you?” Magnus insisted with an encouraging roll of his hips. Alec bucked reactively into the contact, and consequently into the hand still working slowly around his head. He wasn’t expecting such a frustrating contrast of friction and let slip a sharp cry. One that Magnus swallowed with a groan.

“Please,” was all Alec could muster, his mind slipping into that pleasurable haze as the heat in his core began to seep into his veins. His senses and his world narrowed to the man above him, shoving aside the rest of existence to make space for the vast endlessness that was Magnus Bane.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Magnus chuckled, moving from Alec’s thoroughly ravished neck to his blush colored collarbone. He pressed a few feather-light kisses there, enjoying the way Alec arched for more contact. But Magnus refused to give it, peppering his lover in a few more lingering kisses before pulling away completely. Alec’s reactive whine turned to a whimper as the hand around his cock vanished. “Though you still haven’t told me which you prefer.”

Alec was lost to the receding haze for a long moment, fire and molten cooling until he was once again capable of processing the world around him. Magnus’ kohled eyes were there when Alec finally settled, locking with his when they eventually opened. “W-What?”

Magnus’ grin sharpened as he pulled back further, resting on Alec’s thighs carefully as to avoid of standing bulge of his jeans. The bed squeaked at the change in weight and Alec’s cheeks tinted further red. The sight before Magnus was utterly devastating -- he felt his own pants tighten in response.

Slowly, so that Alec would not miss it in his disoriented state, Magnus lifted his hand from Alec’s waistband. His hazel-brown irises nearly disappeared behind his pupils as he watched Magnus lick the pearly beads from between his fingers, repeating, “Which would you prefer? Fuck or suck, love?”

“By the Angel,” Alec sputtered, untangling himself from their embrace to bury his arousal stained face behind his hands. Magnus was having none of it though, taking Alec’s wrists gently and pushing his hands away with ease. Of course, that ease was only on account of Alec’s compliance, the Shadowhunter allowing himself to be laid bare before his lover.

“It’s a simple question, my dear,” Magnus assured him tenderly, “with no wrong answer.” His hands slid up from Alec’s wrists to intertwine their fingers somewhere above their heads. “There’s even a third option if you’d rather not, if this is as far as you want to go.” He stretched his body down across Alec’s, blanketing him in warmth. The layers of their thick clothing was not enough to keep the sparks from lighting between them, tickling up Alec’s skin in hot embers. “Either way, just tell me what you want, Alec,” Magnus pleaded softly as he leaned down to nibble on the lobe of Alec’s ear.

“Tell me,” Magnus breathed, words dripping from his lips sweet as honey, “Alexander…”

But he was speechless. It was all too much, so overwhelming and consuming, he was drowning in it. Too much talk, too much clothing, too much _heat_. Alec’s grip on the nape of Magnus’ neck is the only thing keeping him afloat. He can’t even remember why there were there, delaying the perfection they were working towards for the sake of Alec’s indecisiveness. That’s what this was now. There’s no way he’d stop them at this point; he wanted Magnus, needed him. He was no longer capable of extinguishing the building inferno in his chest; it was spreading through his limbs and tangling in his bloodstream. He could care less where they were or who could stumble upon them. All Alec was struggling with is which he needed more.

“No one will hear us, dearest,” Magnus promised hoarsely. “I won’t let them,” he pressed a chaste kiss to the dip of Alec’s jaw, just below his ear. The soft whine he earned caused his smile to go sharp, “This is _mine_. No one else is allowed to know this.”

Maybe it was the lack of oxygen making it to Alec’s brain – he’d like to think it is. He tried to convince himself it was, as he fought to force the words from his throat. But really his thoughts are clear. Clearer than they’ve ever been – crystal despite the thick haze just beyond. He knew what he wanted, what he needed. He needed Magnus’ lips to scorch his flesh, leaving trails of fire in their wake. He needed Magnus’ bright lipstick to stain and taint his skin, resisting soap and water for days to come. He needed Magnus’ mouth pressed to Alec’s ear, whispering sweet nothings.

Oh how he _needs_ this.

“ _Please_ tell me, Alec. What do you want?”

Alec pulled in a ragged breath, one that stilled Magnus’ world as he awaited his answer. Alec opened his mouth to speak, there was the slightest of sound for a moment, but then, those gorgeous lips pressed closed. At Alec’s hesitance, Magnus pulled back to meet his gaze. Had Alec noticed Magnus’ big brown eyes warm as hot chocolate, hints of gold flickering in their depths, he’d have melted. His insides would have dissolved and his mind would have gone blank – helpless before Magnus’ disheveled beauty. But as it so happens Alec didn’t notice – he wasn’t looking. His eyes were glued to the soft, supple lips just beneath those dangerous eyes.

He knew what he wanted.

“…Suck.”

Magnus was careful to keep himself reigned in for a quick moment, waiting to see if Alec would choke. Panic and retract his decision all red faced and terrified. It’s how this usually happened – endearing and impossibly adorable, but still something he had to be cautious of. He’d never press Alec, he’d always leave him a way out which Alec typically took at moments like this. To Magnus’ pleasant surprise, Alec didn’t. He just kept his doe eyes locked on the warlock’s lips, pleading wordlessly.

The magnificent grin that exploded across Magnus’ face was blinding, causing Alec’s breath to visibly catch in his throat. He blinked dazedly as though he were staring at the sun but still he refused to tear his gaze from Magnus’ mouth. “A most _excellent_ choice, my dear Alexander.”

Magnus swooped in to press his lips to Alec’s in a reassuring peck before he moved to straddle Alec’s knees. Alec bemoaned the space Magnus sat up to put between them, whining as the heat of his skin left with him. However, Alec’s body supplied a heat of itself own as Magnus’ hands returned to Alec’s hips, manicured fingers teasing the waistband of his jeans.

“I was rather hoping you’d choose that one,” Magnus admitted breathily as he slowly undid Alec’s button and zipper. Mere formality, of course, as Alec’s jeans were so worn and loose fitting from years of use that they’d have easily slid off with or without them. Magnus just enjoyed undressing his Alexander far too much, doing his best to save magical undressing for only very desperate occasions. And though Alec was _very_ desperate, Magnus loved to watch Alec squirm beneath him.

Squirm he did, arching and groaning for relief as Magnus gently – _reverently_ – slipped his hands down Alec’s hips, sliding under jean and boxer with ease. Magnus lingered there for a tad too long, thumbing sweet circles into his lover’s delicious hips distractedly. Alec gave the man above him an impatient glare, but Magnus’ eyes were transfixed on the newly exposed skin. Finally, right before Alec snapped under the pressure and just as slowly as before, Magnus began to peel away the clothing from Alec’s hips.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Magnus chided with a small smile, fighting Alec’s efforts to expedite the process.

“—have none… left,” Alec just barely managed, panting. Without thought he gave up on wrestling with Magnus and opted to remove his own shirt. Hurriedly and frantic. Once that was peeled away, dark chest hair and intricate runes distracting Magnus for a beat, Alec moved to Magnus’ shirt. The warlock knew better than to resist.

“I can see that,” he giggled, slipping out of his silky top and snapping away his decadent jewels ( _those_ , he was not above magically removing).

As Alec was lost to the glory of Magnus’ bare chest, the jeans were finally slipped off, boxers going with them as they were tossed carelessly into the room behind them. Somewhere beyond him Alec heard the clothing fall with a click, momentarily worrying about the noise again, but then Magnus’ lips were on his thighs and his mind went blank.

“Magnus!” Alec gasped, hand tangling in the top of Magnus’ silky locks as teeth and tongue met his sensitive skin. The warlock administered his mind blowing kisses along the lean, muscular expanse of Alec’s thighs, dipping inward with newfound ferocity to elicit shameless moans and gasps from the Shadowhunter beneath him. Alec’s skin sizzled in the wake of Magnus’ lips, tingling pleasantly despite the way the heat fanned the flames between his legs.

“Magnus,” Alec repeated with a snarl, feeling the grin spread across said man’s mouth as he carefully and purposefully avoided Alec’s aching cock. Alec would have argued further, but then those heavenly lips disappeared altogether for a miserable second. Magnus rose up just enough to catch Alec’s gaze from where it had been flailing helplessly along the ceiling.

The image Alec looked down to see is permanently seared into his mind’s eye.

The moment fixed in his memory, every tiny detail he could drink in during that half of a second. The tousled hair with streaks of lavender, gleaming jewel bright eyes with black slit pupils, rose dusted cheeks with smudges of smeared glitter, even the shadows cast and the light dancing across his tan chest. The sight of the sinfully beautiful Magnus Bane hovering with a dangerous grin between Alec’s legs literally stole the breath from his lungs. Dazzlingly golden eyes looked up at him through dark lashes, holding Alec’s gaze captive as his red lips parted and he suddenly dove to swallow Alec’s head.

“Shit,” Alec hissed, throwing his head back at the white hot burn that shot straight up his spine! His free hand fisted in the shabby sheets, knuckles going white in protest. He tried to anchor himself to the bed, but the mouth sucking at his head threw everything into chaos. Moist and warm chaos, oh _so_ warm. Fire seemed to blaze all around him – in and out. Crackled in the air he fought to keep, pulsed in his fingertips, and scorched in his veins.

A velvet soft tongue worked slow circles around Alec’s head, caressing and tasting with vigorous fervor. Delicate fingers danced along his base, wrapping around to stroke and soothe as Magnus’ mouth sucked and swirled. It was torture of the sweetest kind – slow and measured.

“Ma-Magnus! Ah. _Mags_!”

It was all Alec could do not to shout, biting hard on his lower lip to stifle the volume. Noticing Alec’s effort to compose himself, Magnus simply sucked harder, stroked faster.

“Magnus!”

Oh the things Magnus’ mouth was capable of – the _sins_! Alec still couldn’t believe such pleasures were possible. The sensations. The sounds. They drove him wild. The throaty, muffled noises Magnus made were carnal and unrepressed, spurring him on. Not that he need much help, oblivion was fast approaching. The thick haze clouded out everything but Magnus’ name and the molten in his chest. He twisted and coiled at the onslaught of Magnus’ ministrations. The crescendoing heat was eating everything away, demanding fuel. Still, Alec need more. He used his handheld in Magnus’ hair to communicate his desires.

At the gentle tug in his hair, Magnus finally released Alec with a pop. The dark haired beauty would have minded, if Magnus didn’t move to start licking up and along his length, showering him with kisses as he went. He worked his way down and back up painfully slow. Once. Twice. Three times. Alec was about to protest and then _finally_ , as Magnus reached Alec’s head with a teasing flick of his tongue, he suddenly and without warning took Alec into his mouth again. Though this time his lips didn’t stop at Alec’s head.

They slid down, down, _down_. The bed whined at the shift in weight, screeching with a horrific squeak as Magnus set the pace. It wasn’t teasing and slow like before, rather hungry and furious. Magnus bobbed up and down expertly, again and again, plunging Alec into pure and unadulterated bliss.

“ _Ah_ , Gods! M-Ma… _Magnus_!”

Up and down. Up and down.

Up – _squeak_.

Down – _squeak_!

It was ethereal. Alec was no longer at the Institute, no longer in his bed. He was in the clouds, with nothing to anchor him but Magnus. The physical world suddenly held no meaning. He was free falling, the heat rising up to meet him.

“Magnus,” Alec panted brokenly from beyond the brink, eyes screwed shut. “Magnus. I’m – _oh_ – close.”

At his shaky confession, the light by the bed admitted defeat with an exaggerated pop, blue sparks skittering free from inside. Alec did not notice, too far gone, teetering on the edge of sanity. “So _close_ ,” he wheezed again.

But Magnus didn’t stop, didn’t pull away. Instead he quickened his pace, wrenching a shattered cry from his lover. Soft, sure hands ran along Alec’s sides, encouraging him. Worshiping him. Like he was fragile – precious.

“Come, love,” Magnus begged from around Alec’s cock, his voice raw. “Come for me.”

“Mag-Mags!” Alec chanted like a mantra, his brain only operating on single syllables now. All he could feel was Magnus’ mouth, his hands. All he could hear was Magnus’ moans, the bed.

The last thing he heard was the low, achingly beautiful growl, “Alexander.” Then suddenly there was nothing. Everything was gone, Alec’s sight and senses falling away. The haze overtook him. The inferno consumed him. Starburst of heavenly fire erupted in his chest, over and over, burning away everything. He was floating – soaring!

“Magnus…” he heard himself say on a shaky exhale, though where it went he didn’t know. He was nowhere.

Until eventually – gradually -- it all came creeping back. First the gentle voice in his ear, praising his name like a sacred prayer, lulling him back down to earth. And then the tender touch on his cheek, soft fingers playing with the hair at his neck and a thumb smoothing over his cheek. They were warm, the voice and hand both. Their presence caused something to flutter against his rib cage.

“Alexander…”

They stayed like that for an eternity, maybe more? Alec couldn’t tell. Time was no longer relevant. Only the man lying against his chest, drawing him back down to their bed. It was another eternity altogether before Alec dared open his eyes, blinking blearily at the fogginess before finding Magnus’ there waiting.

“Hello, handsome,” he purred, cat eyes bright. His hand fell away from Alec’s face to land on his chest, tracing senseless shapes into his clammy skin.

Alec huffed out a shaky chuckle, “Hey.”

“Enjoy yourself?” the deviant inquired with an arch of one of his perfectly shaped brows, glamour-less eyes twinkling.

“Still am,” he admitted, feeling the last tendrils of oblivion linger in the hammering of his pulse. “You?”

“Oh, most _definitely_ ,” he assured him with a grin.

They drifted off for some time, Magnus curling up against his lover’s side as Alec drew him in close. Only the sound of their recovering breaths to fill the silence between them. However this time, it wasn’t awkward or tense. It was almost comfortable; something Alec had never known silence between two people could be.

It was some few centuries later when Magnus eventually lifted his head from the dip of Alec’s shoulders to grin dangerously at the man beneath him. “I’ve changed my mind, darling.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t want one or the other,” he informed him as he untangled them, sitting back up and coming to rest his lap on Alec’s thighs again. “I think I’d rather have both.”

“Both?”

“Mhm.”

Speechless for a moment, Alec stared up at his lover incredulously. How this man continued to blow his mind was downright impossible. Surely it’d come to an end eventually. Right? Though, the cavalier grin that bloomed across Magnus’ face swept away any reservations Alec may have had.

“Both is good,” Alec agreed. And just like that, Alec was beginning to appreciate the imperfections of his bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s embarrassing how long it took me to write this. 
> 
> This is my first submission for this fandom. I’ve had it on my mind for quite a while. I attribute my difficulty with writing this to the fact that I don’t usually write such unadulterated smut (I’m much better at reading it ) but I thought this was okay. Acceptable, at least. Please lemme know what you thought! Comments are love -- kudos a perfectly agreeable alternative. 
> 
> -Nonsensicatty


End file.
